Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to optical switches. More particularly, example embodiments relate to liquid crystal on silicon integrated circuits (LCOS ICs) that may be included in optical switches.
Related Technology
Signal-carrying light may be multiplexed onto an optical fiber to increase the capacity of the optical fiber and/or enable bidirectional transmission. Optical switches are generally used to multiplex, de-multiplex, or dynamically route a particular channel of the signal-carrying light. One type of optical switch is a wavelength selector switch (WSS) which routes the particular channel based on the wavelength of the particular channel.
In some WSS, liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) technology is used to create a display engine that deflects a wavelength of the particular channel. In LCOS technology, liquid crystals may be applied to a surface of a silicon chip. The silicon chip may be coated with a reflective layer. For example, the reflective layer may include an aluminized layer. Additionally, in LCOS technology, the display engine may include multiple pixels. Through introduction and alteration of electrical voltage applied to the pixels, the pixels create an electrically controlled grating that routes the particular channel in a deflected direction. In some embodiments, the electrical voltages applied to the pixels may be supplied by a voltage source. The voltage source may be subject to varying capacitance loads during introduction and alteration of electrical voltage.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.